wodfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дур-ан-ки
С чисто механической точки зрения, магия крови, практикуемая ассамитской кастой чародеев, мало отличается от той, которой владеют Тремеры. Однако с точки зрения философии их разделяют целые миры. Тремеры помещают каждый фрагмент обретённых знаний в структурированную жесткую схему высоких герметических заклинаний. И, по контрасту, то, что практикует каста чародеев — это результат тысячелетий адаптации и слияния, воистину слишком несопоставимый, чтобы считаться в каком-либо смысле «структурированным». История Задокументированные занятия Ассамитов магией крови начались ещё во Втором Городе. Первые связанные с Ассамитами чародеи были смертными магами, которым Хаким пообещал вечную жизнь в обмен на их верность и противодействие культу вампиров, поклонявшихся демонам (и, как утверждают некоторые, и другим противникам, как военным, так и политическим). Их первые труды — приспосабливание различных искусств к силе вампирского витэ — создало «основополагающие правила» современных практик магии крови, хотя многие более поздние исследования различными способами повторили эту работу. Многие из ранних магов крови оставались гулями Хакима, но другие потребовали Обращения у своего хозяина или различных высокопоставленных учёных и судей. Под руководством Хаким и их последующего хозяина, ур-Шульги, эти маги крови объединились в сплочённую группу, переняв традиции и методы как от учёных, так и от судей, но не став ветвью ни тех, ни других. В течение следующих нескольких тысячелетий была разработана нынешняя кастовая структура, и маги — пусть никогда и не будучи наиболее многочисленными из Ассамитов — стали равными своим собратьям в глазах их Предка. Нынешняя практика Современная совокупность знаний, которой оперирует Чародейство Ассамитов, обращается к широкому спектру магических традиций, от экстатических обрядов последователей Кали и Шивы до спокойной точности фен-шуй и элегантных символических и математических преобразований исламских алхимиков и астрономов. По словам арабского философа аль-Кинди, которого многие чародеи и визири называют своим духовным прародителем: «Мы не должны стыдиться признать истину, из какого бы источника она не являлась к нам, даже если её несут нам прошлые поколения и чужеземцы. Для того, кто ищет истину, нет ничего более ценного, чем сама истина.» Чародеи всем сердцем приняли этот совет и подобные ему, и по-прежнему чтят такие наставления и в нынешние ночи. Двойной лозунг ассамитской магии крови, который некоторым новичкам кажется слегка противоречивым, это дисциплина и прагматизм. При таком огромном количестве путей для достижения одной и той же цели, уроки магии крови Ассамитов часто подталкивают ученика к выбору тех методов, что являются для него наилучшими, иногда даже доходя до того, чтобы передавать ученика между пятью или шестью учителями, пока не возникнет подходящее сотрудничество. Однако новичок, который воспринимает подобную свободу как возможность потакать лени или несерьёзности, не обретёт сочувствия. Чародеи слишком хорошо осознают, что их традиции открывают куда больше путей к беде, чем к успеху. Даже занимаясь искусствами, которые для достижения своих целей обращаются к изменённым состояниям сознания, чародеи остаются достаточно осторожными, чтобы пользоваться пережитым опытом, а не позволять переживаниям управлять собой. Механические различия Магия крови Ассамитов, которую называют Чародейством Ассамитов, если обуждают её как конкретную Дисциплину, механически идентична систематизированной Тремерами Тауматургии. Однако, пусть они работают на основе схожих принципов (использование вампирского витэ для подпитывания проявлений сознательной воли, чтобы произвести изменения в материальном или духовном мире), эти две Дисциплины не обладают перекрёстной совместимостью. Тремер стремится осуществлять свою магию всегда одинаково, каждый раз. Ассамит может за целое тысячелетие не провести дважды одинаково один и тот же обряд (хотя некоторым Ассамитам это отлично удаётся, благодаря привычке и точности). Он всегда проходит одни и те же основные этапы, но все детали между этими этапами могут меняться в соответствие с его настроением и ситуацией. Как можно и ожидать, изучающие Чародейство Ассамитов сталкиваются со значительными сложностями при освоении практики других видов магических традиций, поскольку основные принципы начинают различаться, как только вы продвигаетесь дальше, чем «вы изменяете окружающий мир, используя собственную волю в качестве направляющей силы, а свою кровь каинита — в качестве источника энергии». Для чародеев Ассамитов при изучении других магических путей любая стоимость в очках опыта увеличивается наполовину (округление вверх). Вдобавок, даже если чародей и включает эти навыки в свой репертуар, они по-прежнему остаются чуждыми для него. Любое применение «чужого» пути требует траты дополнительного пункта крови, а проведение ритуалов занимает втрое большее время, чем обычно, и требует одного дополнительного успеха для получения желаемого результата. Ассамитская магия крови должна отмечаться на листе персонажа как «Чародейство Ассамитов». Если персонаж сумеет изучить основы другой Дисциплины магии крови, вроде Тауматургии, Некромантии или Чародейства Сетитов, её следует обозначить на листе под её собственным именем. Естественно, что игрок должен отмечать отдельно для каждой из Дисциплин, какие пути и ритуалы знает персонаж. Пути У чародеев имеются познания о многих распространённых магических техниках, вдобавок к их уникальным собственным знаниям. Нижеследующий перечень — вовсе не полное перечисление всего, что имеется в Великой Библиотеке, а всего лишь точка отсчёта для игроков и рассказчиков, желающих определить пределы способностей ассаимтских чародеев. Сюда не входят пути, которые в других книгах отмечены как изначально предназначенные именно для Ассамитов. Имена, данные через косую черту — названия, которыми каста чародеев предпочитает именовать конкретный путь, если ассамитское название отличается от обычно используемого. Пути, отмеченные звёздочкой, обычно выбираются Чародеями Ассамитов в качестве их первичного пути, если наставник одобряет это. Уникальные пути: *Путь Пробуждения Стали (Awakening the Steel). *Путь Охотничьих Ветров (The Hunter's Winds). *Путь Завета Нергла (Covenant of Nergal). *Путь Дурного Глаза (The Evil Eye). *Путь Музыки Сфер (Music of the Spheres). *Путь Эха Гнева Аллаха (Echoes of Allah's Wrath). *Путь Шепотов Небес (Whispers of the Heavens). *Путь Благословления Великой Тёмной Матери (The Blessings of the Great Dark Mother). Аналоги путей другой магии крови. *Пути Алхимии (Alchemy). *Путь Воды Жизни (Life's Water). *Путь Проклятия Крови (Path of the Blood's Curse). *Путь Дара Джинна (Jinn's Gift). *Путь Управления Стихиями (Elemental Mastery). *Путь Больного Шакала (Path of the Ailing Jackal). *Путь Отзвуков Нирваны (Echo of Nirvana). *Путь Дланей Разрушения (Hands of Destruction). *Путь Руки Мага (Hand of the Magi). *Путь Движения Разума (Movement of the Mind). *Путь Завета Энки (Covenant of Enkii). *Путь Законов Сулеймана (Suleiman's Laws). *Путь Управления Погодой (Weather Control). *Путь Охотничьих Ветров (The Hunter's Winds). *Путь Пробуждения Стали (Awakening of the Steel). *Путь Шепотов Небес (Whispers of the Heavens). *Тауматургическая Алхимия (Thaumaturgical Alchemy). *Путь Дуата (Path of Duat). *Path of Blood Nectar. *Path of Warding. *Путь Громовержца (Path of the Levinbolt). *Gifts of Faith. *Gifts of the Heart. Ритуалы Многие ритуалы Ассамитов связаны с контактом между визирями-затворниками и обитающими в миру ассасинами. Другие обменивают витэ для магических нужд. А также, для проведения ритуалов требуется вкусить хотя бы один пункт витэ от сосуда, находящегося под воздействием калифа - наркотического типа травы, выращиваемой при помощи магии или активно вдыхать большое количество дыма самому и сознательно перемещать его по своему телу, вынуждая кровь циркулировать. *Ритуалы первого уровня **Кровь мира (Blood of Peace) - ритуал из первой или второй редакции, не вошедший в третью редакцию правил. **Прилив крови (Blood Rush) **Телесный резервуар (Corporal Reservoir) **Барьер воли (Curtain of Will) **Отклонить пронзающее острие (Turn the Impaling Shaft) **Найти кровь земли (Dowse the Earth's Blood) **Говорить с сиром (Speak with Sire) **Верные глаза (Loyal Eyes) **Притворно запечатанный сосуд (Falsely Sealed Vessel) **Глаз переводчика (Eye of the Translator) **Изгнание лихорадки (Exorcise Fever) **Осветить след жертвы (Illuminate Trail of Prey) **Тихое бодрствование пастуха (Shepherd's Silent Vigil) **Чистота плоти (Purity of Flesh) **Камешек с Горы (Pebble from the Mountain) **Возрождение смертного тщеславия (Rebirth of Mortal Vanity) **Прикосновение к земле (Touch the Earth) **Чернила истины (Truth Ink) **Почувствовать волшебство (Sense the Mystical) **Черный восход (Black Sunrise) **Warding Baptism. **Horoscope. *Ритуалы второго уровня **Зов крови (Blood Call) - ритуал из первой или второй редакции, не вошедший в третью редакцию правил. **Вдоль по крови (Blood Walk) **Кровь взывает о возмездии (Blood's Cry for Vengeance) **Горящий клинок (Burning Blade) **Выследить логово (Follow the Lie) **Надевание маски теней (Donning the Mask of Shadows) **Глаза ночного сокола (Eyes of the Night Hawk) **Дар тельца Митры (Gift of Mithra's Bull) **Иноговорческий пыл (Glossolalic Fervor) **Нехоженый след (Impassable Trail) **Поцелуй гадюки (Kiss of the Asp) **Машинная атака (Machine Blitz) **Глоток камней (Draught of the Pebble) **Исцеление родной земли (Recure of the Homeland) **Бег к приговору (Steps of the Terrified\ Run to Judgment) **Защита от гулей (Ward versus Ghouls) **Защитный круг против гулей (Warding Circle versus Ghouls) **Astral Portent. **Bind The Heavens. **Earth's Blood Cry. *Ритуалы третьего уровня **Приблизиться к Завесе (Approach the Veil) **Проход гхула (Passage of the Ghul) **Бич Кафира (Kafir's Bane) **Метка уз крови (Mark the Blood Oath) **Вестник ветров (Messenger of the Winds) **Зеркало второго взгляда (Mirror of Second Sight) **Нерасположение Хакима (A Touch of Nightshade) **Кровь и яд (Blood and Bane) **Кровавый помощник (Sanguine Assistant) **Острие отложенной неподвижности (Shaft of Belated Quiescence) **Защита от люпинов (Ward versus Lupines) **Защитный круг против люпинов (Warding Circle versus Lupines). **Bull of Heaven. **Portrait of Passion. *Ритуалы четвертого уровня **Пятно вины (Bone of Lies) **Принуждение нечестивого (Coerce the Profane) **Направить копье Аримана (Directing Ahriman's Lance) **Пальцы формируют руку (Fingers Form the Hand) **Породить немощь (Infirm Inert) **Ритуал торжества Мардука (Rite of Marduk Triumphant) **Бессилие сира (The Sire Impotent) **Щепочный слуга (Splinter Servant) **Защита от сородичей (Ward versus Kindred) **Защитный круг против сородичей (Warding Circle versus Kindred)/ **Tamimah. **Kudurru. *Ритуалы пятого уровня **Зачаровать талисман (Enchant Talisman) **Изгнать темные соки (Repel the Dark Humors) **Свет возмездия (Light of Vengeance) - ритуал из первой или второй редакции, не вошедший в третью редакцию правил. **Ритуал Мардука, Убитого и Возрожденного (Rite of Marduk Slain and Risen) **Смотреть глазами Неба (Seeing With the Sky's Eyes) **Отрезанная рука (Severed Hand) **Защита от духов (Ward versus Spirits) **Защитный круг против духов (Warding Circle versus Spirits) **Защита от призраков (Ward versus Ghosts) **Защитный круг против призраков (Warding Circle versus Ghosts) **Защита от демонов (Ward versus Demons) **Защитный круг против демонов (Warding Circle versus Demons). **Apsu Portal. **Lilith's Vengeance. *Ритуалы шестого уровня **Избежать проклятия (Evade Curse) - ритуал из первой или второй редакции, не вошедший в третью редакцию правил. **Из глотки Мардука (From Marduk's Throat). **Jacob's Kiss. *Ритуалы седьмого уровня **Исцеляющая кровь (Healing Blood) - ритуал из первой или второй редакции, не вошедший в третью редакцию правил. **Turn Back the Skies. Система Игрок делает бросок Интеллект + Оккультизм (Сложность 3 + уровень ритуала, до максимума 9). Успех приводит к желаемому результату; в случае простой неудачи не происходит ничего. Некоторые эффекты длятся до следующей неблагоприятной ночи, в соответствии с 470,000-летним месопотамским календарем. Рассказчик делает бросок кубика каждую ночь. Всякий раз, когда он выбрасывает 1, ночь является неблагоприятной. Рассказчикам следует записывать эти неблагоприятные ночи, чтобы они оставались последовательными. Источники *Clanbook: Assamite Revised Категория:Магия крови Категория:Ассамиты Категория:Дур-Ан-Ки